Valkyrie
by Ohbutimyorker
Summary: "Valkyrie" in norse mythology they are female deities that decide who live and die in battle, they then escort the slain to the mighty halls of Valhalla. But someone else has taken fate into their own hands. Deciding who lives and who dies in the small town of Mystic Falls.
1. The axe falls

"_People, in other words humans, have not been designed to die that easily. At the least people almost never grunt or moan and immediately fall over dead. Strangulation, blunt force trauma, stabbing, none of these kill people easily. Humans are surprisingly sturdy creature_s. " He said softly tying the plastic apron around his waist.

When Stefan Salvatore committed his third murder, he attempted an experiment. Namely, to see if it were possible for a human being to die of internal hemorrhaging without rupturing any organs. Standing there over the long metal table Stefan let his slender fingers run along the skin of his latest victim. Her golden locks stained the table and the light caught it in a way that ignited it, while her bright blue eyes looked up at him pleading. In the past, he would drug his victims so they fell unconscious, but that proved to be rather boring. She laid there tied to the cold metal table in an empty room. Bleach clung to the air in an effort to remove the vile smell of blood from the walls. His fingers found the small wooden bat lay gently on the table.

"_This will only hurt for a momen_t"

His word soft and inviting hiding his true dark nature. He proceeded to beat her left arm thoroughly, being careful not to break the skin. He was hoping to bring about enough hemorrhaging to cause death from blood loss, but this attempt ended sadly in failure. Blood congested in the arm and it turned a purplish red beneath the skin, but the victim did not die. She screamed and shook, convulsed and remained alive. Grunting he ran a finger over the now swelling bruise and sucked his teeth.

_"Interesting_"

Taking out his knife he yawned a bit before running its blade over her throat. Blood shot from her veins and he moved quickly enough to avoid it. The actual method of murder rated fairly low in the amusement scale, and it was never more than an interesting experiment. It did nOt particularly matter to him whether it succeeded or not. He gained most of his enjoyment from the act by watching the life slowly fade from his victim's eyes.

Damon took a breath. The smell of blood filled the air and he brought his hand to his nose. Stefan Salvatore the notorious killer, the modern day Jack the Ripper. Once again he had eluded Damon, sneaking his way across borders and had even made it into the United States. His latest victim a young blond haired women. He had seen his fair share of death but this was something else. It was ruthless; Stefan's cruelty knew no limits."_Mr. Salvatore_" Damon's attention was caught by the soft sound of the officer approaching. "_Do you know when he burned the victim?_" The question lurked in the air for a brief moment before he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "_She was dead before he lit her up_" The coroner answered. "_At least she didn't suffer like the rest...I'm going to need to see your file on this women_" Damon replied walking over to the detective. "Sorry, all of our files on the case were sent over to the FBI." _The man responded. "FBI...Whose working this case?_" Damon asked.

"_I am_" The sound of soft heels echoed off the stone walls. She was slender, petite. Jet black hair that trailed down the sides of her face, wrapping around her small cheek. Deep brown eyes that sat snug in proportion to the rest of her features; olive skin that could have gotten her mistaken for a young Hispanic woman. She was beautiful to say the least. "_Elena Gilbert_" She said extending her hand out to him. "_Damon Salvatore_" He responded, extending his hand out to her. Her face twisted and she raised a brow letting go of his hand. "_Salvatore, like Stefan Salvatore?_" She was smart, it was her first day on the case and she already noticed the relation between the killer and the man chasing him, it was rather odd no one else seemed to put the two together. "_Yeah_" He shrugged pushing past her. Her fingers flicked through the brown folder in her hand and her eyes scanned the page for a moment. Her body jerked around to follow Damon down the narrow hall. _"Do you have any problems chasing down your brother?_" His shoulders stiffened and he turned to face her. "_No_" The word was strong and hit like a thousand bricks. He could tell, the way her eyes darted away trying to escape his gaze. "Listen here Elena" He said straighten his body. _"I've been working this case for what seems like a hundred years. I've tracked every last one of his victims. I'm one step behind him and I'm going to catch him. Ill be damned if some fresh out the box FBI agent comes in here and screws everything up"_ Her lips parted as she thought. _"You've always been one step behind him, I intend on being two steps ahead_" She responded, before clicking her heels turning away from him.


	2. Drink with me

"This is it, my first case in the field" Elena thought to herself. She read the files, seen the photographs and had every document they had on this man on her desk. She had trained for this moment her entire life, but it was nothing like her imagination. Reality was setting in, and seeing the charred body of this woman did not help her stomach. Fighting to keep her breakfast down Elena shut her eyes and tried not to focus on the smell. "Focus on what you can see" She told herself opening her eyes again. Something was off, the entire body was set on fire but the table did not have even a burn mark. Looking around the room she frowned. Nothing in the entire room had so much of a stain expect for the body. "Do we know what he used to start the flame?" She asked as she examined the body. "Nope, I sent a sample of the burnt tissue to the lab, we should know in an hour or two," the voice stated back. "She was already dead, why did he have to set her on fire?" The question lingered in the air for a moment before his voice answered back.

"He is covering his tracks" Damon answered shaking the table with the bottom of his boot, the woman's head dropped rolling underneath the table. "That's sick," Elena said as she stepped back from the table. Her gaze shot toward the man. He was handsome, deep black hair with bright oceanic eyes. A strong jaw and a smile that was to die for, he could have been an actor or a model easily but here he was trapped in this world filled of death and mystery. "At least this one wasn't alive while he tore her apart." His face made a weird gesture, his lips pushed to the side and his eyes lay on the body. Tossing something into the air Elena scrambled to catch it. "He left that in her throat" Damon said reaching under the table to get the head. It was a small, rusty, dirty little thing. A metal carving of an angel rusted over with stains of blood on it. The plastic bag it laid on did nothing to contain the burning smell as Elena held it up to the light. "Can I get some gloves over here" She heard Damon say from under the table. "What does it mean?" She asked watching the light reflect off what little surface wasn't covered in blood and rust. Mesmerized for a moment she smiled, out of the corner of her eye she saw him standing there. Tall and confident watching her every move, his body twisted as he strode out of sight and Elena pushed the small bag into her pocket. "There is nothing we can do from here, lets wrap this up. I got a killer to find." For a brief moment she looked to him and their eyes met, for a few uncountable seconds that seemed like lifetimes Damon simply just looked at her.

Elena asked putting her hands on her waist. He smiled, snake like and cocky. With a small nod he pulled the door open and got inside. It was a metallic black, 1967 Ford Mustang with a green trim. The engine roared and the powerful machine came to life. "Nice," the words flowed off her tongue and she wished she could take it back. She didn't want him to know she liked the car but it was too late. "Yeah, I won it off a friend of mine. He really sucks at poker," he said above the thunderous engine. Shrugging, Elena leaned into the window and examined the interior. "Yeah but this thing gets what, 3 miles a gallon? Must cost you a fortune to keep this thing filled," her catty words stung and she saw him roll his eyes. "If you need a ride Elena I'd be more than happy to oblige." His words made her blush slightly and the sound of his chuckle under the thunderous engine was proof that he was beginning to enjoy toying with her, in fact she knew without a doubt this banter would go on and on with no end in sight. "I have my own ride, thanks" She replied rolling her eyes at the man, stepping away from the car she pulled her keys from her pocket twirling them around her finger. He leaned over and handed her something through the window. It was small, black. A business card, taking it from him she looked it over. "Call me if anything comes up, or you change your mind about that ride." His words made her blush harder and he pushed his black aviators onto his face not before he gave her a wink. His car pulled off in a puff of dust and dirt and Elena ran her fingers along the edge of the card. "Damon Salvatore" She said to herself.

Her car was nothing compared to Damon's, a hand me down from her aunt who got it from her sister. An old beat up dark blue Honda, frankly that's all she knew about it. It was dusty, it was old it got her around, that's all she cared about. But seeing Damon's sleek classic car made her a bit jealous. Everything about the man was attractive, his looks, his presence, his car even his business looked better than hers and half the town. Sitting at the bar she held her glass, the cold amber fluid inside it swirled around the bottom. "Need a re-fill" A voice said bringing her down to reality. Matt was a good guy, and a better friend his life was hard and it was about to get worse. He stood there smiling at her drying off a mug with a towel that hung over his shoulder. Tapping the brown folder on the counter next to her she looked up to him "No I'm fine" Her shoulders popped up and she forced a smile. "Why don't you have a drink with me" She asked. "I can't drink Elena I'm working" Biting her lip she frowned "But you own the bar" She replied. Smiling he placed the mug down and poured himself a drink.


	3. Drink with me (cont)

A silent victory for Elena, leaning over the counter he took a sip of his drink "so,Caroline told me you got your first field assignment, What's that like?" He asked. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out her thoughts found its way to Damon. "It's frustrating" She answered. "Is that it?" He said placing his index finger on the light brown folder slightly pulling it his way. "Matt, trust me on this you don't want to see this" Her eyes pleaded with him, she just wanted him to go home. Call Jeremy and have him handle the night shift, save this for tomorrow. He pulled at it again and laughed yanking it from her grasp. "Come on Elena how bad could it be." Stepping away from the counter he opened it, taking a glance at the photos. "Jesus" Turning to the next then the next, his face over and over filled with shock. Pulling one closer to his face "Fucking sick bastard" He said to himself. "Matt please" She said leaning over the counter trying to grab the folder but he stepped further behind the bar out of her reach.

She saw his eyes stop moving and her stomach knotted. "What is this?" He asked, his gaze never leaving the white sheet of paper. She could see him re read it as if there was some kind of mistake. Tossing the folder onto the counter the photos and paper scattered, leaning onto the bar he tapped the file. His hazel eyes watered and stained red. "Is this for real?" he asked. She looked away and he slammed his head against the wooded frame of the bar. "Did that bastard really do all that to my sister?" He asked, his breathe got heavy and Elena went to rub his shoulder but was stopped by the pounding sound of his fist hitting the counter. "I'm sorry Matt" Was all she could muster but her words were low and she could tell he didn't register them. "Oh my god Vicky!" he cried out and the entire establishment turned to face them. His knees gave out and he hung onto the bar. His strength faded and his body collided with the cold floor. He was crying, the muffled sound of his cries filled the air. Running his fingers through his brown hair the tips of his nails dug into his skin. His face went red and his body shook violently. Punching the foot of the bar he gridded his teeth together. Matt was a strong man, he hadn't cried much in fact he hadn't cried at all when his mother left. He didn't judge his sister when she took to drugs, he didn't so much as lecture her about it. Not because he didn't care he simply knew she wouldn't give it up if he had forced it on her. "She would only use more" Was his exact words. Vicky may have been as screwed up as they come but he just wanted his little sister safe.

"D...did he" His voice low as pain trailed behind his words. "No, there is no evidence of any kind of sexual abuse" Elena tried to pull herself over the counter before the clacking sound of 300 dollar pumps filled the air. "Matt, Matty!" Caroline shouted as she ran behind the bar, her blonde hair flowed perfectly behind her and she dropped her purse on the counter before going to his side. Wiping tears from his face with the sleeve to her blouse she frowned looking up at Elena, her blue eyes narrowed and Elena jolted for a moment as if a knife stabbed her in the back. "What did you do" She asked resting Matt s head on her knee's. "It's not her fault Car, she is just doing her job" Matt answered pulling himself up from the floor and off her knees. Caroline following after moved her purple snake skin bag off the file and she raised a brow. "This is the new case your on" She said picking up a photo, dropping it she made sense of it, the two glasses on the bar, the folder, the pictures. Matt picked up the paper containing all the information on the victim and Caroline face dropped. "Oh Matt" She dropped the paper down and it clicked. She saw through Elena's plan and her face twisted into anger. "Is that why you came here?" You thought you could get him drunk then let it slip that his feelings." Caroline mouth opened in disbelief and she shoved the file into Elena's arms. "Cause that worked so well, come to think of it your plans always work so well." She shouted, Matt was trying to keep himself together wrapping his head around the thought. "I have to call my mom" He muttered before walking away. "Elena, just go OK" Caroline said softly. "Just go" She repeated.

The air was cold, well there was no real drop in temperature from any other night but tonight just seemed colder. Elena pulled her jacket around her body more, stuffing her hands into her pockets she frowned stumbling a bit into her car. "Did I even drink that much" Pulling her keys out her pocket, she forced her way into the car. Rethinking the events that lead up to this moment. "Those eight beers I had, may have been a bad idea." Matt's face haunted her, she saw it every moment her eyes closed. She knew the feeling all to well.


	4. Didn't I tell you to stop

Damon pulled the glass to his lips, the whiskey was hot and it stung trailing down his throat. His eyes on the fire, it crackled and he watched the smoke rise from the wood and up through the chimney. "So you're doing that whole stare off into the endless void thing again" Alaric asked walking into the room, holding a few books in his hand sitting at the table Alaric poured himself a drink. Damon didn't budge, he didn't move an inch nor did he provide some rude comment. Raising a brow Alaric pulled something from the stacks of books. "So I guess you don't want that information I got for you" Alaric hadn't seen him move, he never could. Damon was fast, stealthy all those years in the armed forces made him that way. Pulling the file from Alaric fingers he flipped it open. The crease between his eyes folded over and his lips pushed to the side. "Damon" Alaric called only to be answered by silence. "Damon" He called again. Nothing, Alaric sighed and his fingers ran along the smooth surface of the glass. His grip tightened and without a warning he threw it at him. "Don't be a dick" Damon shouted moving out of the way. The glass shattered and Damon tossed the folder onto the table. "I knew all that already Ric, can't you get me something useful."

"I mean come on, aren't you like some special op Intel hunter." He said walking out of the room. Alaric frowned. "What do you want? Her social? Her grades from high school.?" There was a long pause for a moment and Alaric smiled to himself. "Maybe you'd like her more if she was in high school" He laughed to himself grabbing another glass. "Whats that supposed to mean" Damon said walking back into the room, pulling his shirt off he pulled it to his nose and smelled it. Alaric rolled his eyes and turned in the seat. "Kathrine" Alaric said under his breath, although he was sure Damon could hear. "I thought we weren't bringing up that disaster anymore." Damon replied, only to be met by Alaric quite judgment. "Disaster for who, you or Stefan?" A bolt of electricly shot through Damon, his eyes closing softly before opening again. The sound of his brothers name still set his brain on fire. Beneath his cold and stern appearance Damon was nothing more than a man worried about his brother. "Both" Damon said halfly stepping out of the room.

"Kathrine" Damon repeated to himself. "How did we get here?" He said pulling a small leather book from his suit case. Its pages bound together by a brown leather strap. The kind his father used to write in. Untying the tomb Damon took a seat his eyes darted across the page. "Stefan" He said to himself reading his brothers journal, trying to decode the messages, trying to figure out just when Stefan lost himself. "I use to know you so well" He said to himself. It was bubbling up. Like a virus it pulled at his core and Damon's grip around the book tightened. Grunting he jumped up and launched the book across the room. "How did we get here?" His mind screamed. The burnt body of his latest victim invaded Damon's thoughts and soon after the faces and limbs of all the rippers victims found there way into him. Gripping the sheets on the bed Damon grunted tossing them aside, lifting the mattress he pushed it of the wooden frame. Walking over to window he ripped the curtains from them before running his fingers through his hair. Standing by the window he sighed letting his hands drop.

The sound of shaking wood caught Damon's attention. Pulling the covers off the floor he rustled around looking for his phone. "Where the hell are you" He said to himself pulling out draws. Finding it Damon jumped to his feet swiping his phone on. "Hello" There was no answer. Damon looked at the number it was one he hadn't seen before. Raising a brow he smiled. "Aren't I the one whose supposed to be checking up on you" Damon moved across the room and looked out the window for any sign of life. "Well I needed to make sure you were OK Damon, looks like you were having a spasm from here." Stefan's voice rung back to him, Damon smiled and moved through the room quickly out of the door and heading down stairs. "Really? A spasm Me? Damon replied finding Alaric hunched over his laptop. Tapping his shoulder Damon gestured to his phone. "Didn't I tell you to stop chasing me in New York" Stefan hissed, his voice was harder now. "Some one has to look out for you little brother." The moments the words left his mouth Alaric jumped up, going into his bag he pulled out a few cords and a receiver. Plugging it into his laptop he took the phone from Damon and put it on speaker. Sticking a USB cord into the phone Alaric opened up a screen on his computer. Numbers dotted across a map of the country then it narrowed to the south, and narrowed again. "You can tell Alaric to stop, if I wanted you to know where I was I'd send you a post card." The phone clicked off and Damon grunted snatching it from the table.

"Where is he"Alaric shock his head before looking up to the man. "He cut off before it get his exact location. But he is in Mystic Falls" Damon gridded his teeth together trying to contain himself. "But I did manage to get a hit on the number he called you from" Alaric pressed a few keys, "It was weird, I got a hit off the FBI's database." Damon rose a brow leaning over Alaric to look at the screen. "That can't be right Stefan is smarter than that" he replied. "Shit" Alaric said to himself turning the screen to Damon. "Your kidding me" Damon shot up and made his way for the door. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it open and the cool night breeze hit him hard. He forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt. Zipping the jacket he ran back inside grabbing his keys and his side arm. Turning his phone back on he grunted and dialed the number marked. Sheriff Forbes. "Hello" the voice called to him. "Listen to me carefully, I need your daughters number." He could hear the women gag over the phone. "What why" She asked. "Stefan Salvatore just called me...from Elena's phone"


	5. Murder with a side of coke

"Did you know there are two jugular veins? An internal one and an external one." Stefan sat in the wooden chair arms folded over his chest and his black eyes on Elena. "I've met people who have tasted both of them." Licking his lips he looked to the woman and pushed himself onto his feet. "And they told me that the taste of it being pulled into there mouth is something they couldn't begin to describe. And as they told me" He took a breath and ran his fingers through his short brown hair "they had this look in their eyes. Like everything they did in between was sleep walking and only for those few moments were they truly alive" Elena's eyes flashed open bigger now, looking around the room. Her hands bound high above her head chained to the rotting wall "There's a part of me that would give anything to feel that."He was closer to her now, running his fingers down her face the hairs on the back of her neck stood up frightened, his fingers wrapping around her throat he pushed his face closer to hers "To taste what they tasted" Pulling away he turned his back to her and Elena could see her things neatly placed on a dusty table in the corner. A large black duffel bag was on the floor but she could make out the handle of a blade poking through the zipper. "Who are you?" Elena asked trying to conceal her fear.

He turned around quickly and his eyes narrowed as if offended. "Really?" He asked stuffing his pockets with his hands. "Look at my face." He told her smiling a bit. He was handsome, strong features. Deep brown eyes and darker short brown hair. "I don't know" His face twisted and he stepped closer. His features became more clear a strong jaw and short nose his pink lips parted exposing his teeth but still nothing came to mind. Shaking her head the man growled running over to her. Gripping a hand full of her hair, he slammed her skull against the wall. "LOOK AT ME" He shouted, his eyes weren't a pure brown. They were lighter a deep hazel. But that didn't give him away. It was his scent. He smelled of ash and burning flesh but above all else he smelt like him. He smelt like Damon. A mixture sweat and amber. It was thick and rolled off his skin, his breath, and his hair. "Stefan Salvatore" The hostility in his face faded and he pulled away from her. "Have you met my brother yet" He asked walking over to the table on the far side of the room. Picking up the black bag he sat it on the table and pulled a blade from its contents. It was long, with a dusty gray handle it was sharp, enough so that she feared she would cut herself just by looking at it. Setting it on the table he pulled a few more things out. A pair of pillars, rope, duct-tape, a lighter, a can of cherry soda and a bag full of small metal figures. Opening the can of he took a drink and leaned on the table watching her. "Well?" He said tilting his head a bit. Something she had seen Damon do at the crime scene more than once. "Yeah" He made a face and grabbed her phone. Running his fingers along the screen he smiled. "Lets see...who shall we invite to our little party." Looking through her contacts he took another drink. "Caroline? Ohh that's cute blonde from the bar. Jeremy the brother, or Bonnie Bennet the best friend. Or that dick Tyler?" Elena's eyes opened wide. "How do you know all this?" Elena asked. "I've been here a long time." Elena raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?" Stuffing her phone down into his pocket Stefan walked over to her, eyes on her holding the can of cherry coke with the tips of his fingers.

Gripping the frame of the wooden chair he brought it over and sat an arms length away from his captive. "I have been here for two months twenty one days and nineteen hours". "That means" Elena whispered under her breath." He downed the last bit of his soda and pushed the chair onto two legs rocking in it. "All the missing people, all the animal attacks in the surrounding cities and towns...thats all been you" Her eyes widen watching the monster before who was now smiling that half cocked smile, a Salvatore trait no doubt. "I like it here, I feel at home." He said waving his arms around "In fact, I think I'll stay awhile." Smiling his eyes ran down her body and he bit his lip a moment. "Why would you even tell me this, let alone keep me here alive?" Stefan's gaze shot from her breast to her face. "Your smart, you can figure it out Elena." The silence was cut in half by a sudden sound of crows cawing. Stefan raised a brow before pulling her phone out of his pocket. "Excuse me, I have to take this" He said softly getting out of the seat. Stepping outside he looked back to her. "Hello brother" Stefan gave her a wink and then he was gone. Lost in the darkness.


	6. I watched you let yourself die

It was raining now, and the heavy drops exploded onto the Damon's wind shield. The two didn't exchange words. Instead they listened to the others breath. Stefan's was short, hard and effortless. The sound of his teeth scrapping against each other echoed through the phone. He hated that, even as kids Stefan would grind his teeth together in Damon's ear to annoy him.

Damon drove, the phone at his face with no destination in mind. He just drove, racing the rain. But the further he got away from mystic falls the more he felt he was moving in the right direction. That town was filled with death and secrets, unmentionable horrors lurked behind every corner. He came to the sign. "Now leaving Mystic Falls." He pulled his car to a stop and the phone clicked off. Pushing the door open he stepped into the rain and slammed it behind him. It was dark, only the light of the moon and his low beams illuminated the road that stretched for miles in pure shadows. Stefan came into view, his strong shoulders broke away from the deep, he stopped just ahead of the light. The rain pounding around him and the shadow over his eyes combined with the eerie smirk on his face, gave him a vampire look.

"Ripper" Damon shouted over the rain, he didn't respond. Stefan just looked at him, lightning flashed exposing all the feature around them. Elena wasn't with him, smiling Damon laughed for a moment stepping forward. "Leverage" Stefan said as if reading Damon's mind and his senior just nodded. Drawing closer to each other. "What are you up to Damon?" Stefan asked "You gonna try to pull me from the edge and plead with the courts to have me evaluated for mental illness." Damon didn't say a word he just moved closer to him. "I've killed 417 people, in more than 26 countries." Damon nodded an arms length away now. "You ca..." He was cut short by the pain. Damon had punched him right in the jaw. "I'm done talking Stefan" He hissed and the thunder drummed around them, shaking the trees. Stefan puzzled for a moment upper cutted Damon before charging at him. Wrapping his arms around his waist he knocked him to the floor.

Stefan laid onto of him, grasping his hair he slammed his right hand into Damon's jaw. His wet skin made the blow hurt more. "Why do you keep hunting me" Stefan shouted. Damon had asked himself that question for years, unable to come up with an answer. Kicking Stefan off he rubbed his jaw, the sound of his jeans rubbing against the wet street made a squishing sound and Damon's boots squeaked as he ran over to him. Stefan got to his feet and threw a left hook, easily ducking under it he gripped the back of his jacket and pulled Stefan into his knee. Driving it into his ribs he heard his brother gasp for air. Driving his knee into his rib cage again and again Stefan struggled to hold his breath in. Taking Stefan's arm he flipped him over his shoulder and struck him in the face against. "A few years in the spec ops and you think your better than me" Stefan shot through his teeth wrapping his legs around Damon's neck. Locking his knees he rolled over and flipped onto Damon's back slamming his head into the concrete. Spitting out blood Damon looked over his shoulder "I am better than you" He said softly with a smile. Lightning flashed again and its bolt struck the street a few feet away. The force of it knocking Stefan and Damon apart. "You see that brother" Stefan shouted getting to his feet. "Even the heavens cry for us"

Damon laughed dusting his jacket off. "No Stefan it cries for you. That's our father telling me to kick your ass" Damon charged at Stefan, gripping his waist in his arms driving him back. Stefan grunted being lifted into the air drove his fist into Damon's sides then his back. Clawing at his leather jacket Stefan shouted in some language that was part Italian and mixed with grunts. Damon repsonded by slamming his younger brother onto hood of car. Stepping away from him Stefan laid there catching his breath before sliding off and onto the wet floor. "Is that what this is Damon, your mad because I killed father. He hated you" Stefan shouted in between breaths. "After our mother died you left, you ran. He needed you and you left...I needed you" His words were lost under the thunder and as Damon drew closer Stefan jumped into his arms the boy rolled around trading blows and Stefan found his way on top. Fingers wrapped around Damon's throat squeezing the life from him. Grunting he punched and slapped as Stefan as his vision darkened. His younger brother hovering above him murderous intent filled his eyes. "He isn't your brother Damon." He told himself, and before he could react his body moved, faster than even he could see. Wrapping his fingers around Stefan's he pulled his hands away he drove the palm of his hand into Stefan's elbow and he screamed in pain as Damon struck it again knocking it out of place. Kicking him away Damon pulled his legs to his face and pushed off his hands jumping to his feet. Stefan holding his dangling arm got a glimpse of him before he drove his boot into his mouth. Stepping over him Damon sat his chest and flicked his nose something he had done countless times as children. But the moment faded away and the memories of what he had done hit him hard and in return Damon hit Stefan.

Damon struck him harder across the face, his teeth stained red and the ripper did nothing but laugh spitting blood from his mouth. "Your consumed by your emptiness and lies. Your just dark" Damon punched him again harder. "Cold" He struck him again. Pulling his side arm from its hiding place he pushed the barrel onto Stefan's temple, but he couldn't do it. Those eyes, those deep brown eyes watching him behind that face. Yes Stefan became monster, Yes he would be punished for his crimes but with everything he had done. The murder of their family, all the killings it didn't matter. Above all other things Damon saw his brother. His younger brother twisted and broken. He grunted and pulled the gun away, and got to his feet. Aiming down at him he let his head fall back and rain rushed over him. It happen slower than he thought it would.

He squeezed the trigger

He felt it recoil

The bullet left the chamber

BANG

The noise echoed around him vibrating off the trees and returning to his ears thunder followed as if the sound had signaled a war drum. Damon drew a breath the warmth the air escaping his lips left his lungs like fire leaving only a white smoke that linger in night for a moment but soon vanished it was beautiful.

"Stefan" He said under his breath.

"What" His brother answered, he was rolled onto his side, a hole in the pavement where his head used to be. Damon stepped over him kicking him in the face as he went. "We're done Ripper. Next time we meet. I wont miss" He said softer his hard emotionless as he pushed the weapon back into its holster.


End file.
